codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
More New Replika's
More New Replika's is the seventh episode of season 9 and the 197th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot The Lyoko Warriors end up in Romania wondering what happened and why they ended up there in the first place. Jeremy was still trying to figure that out too. Suddenly Jeremy found a Replika and suddenly another Replika was spotted and Jeremy didn't know what to do as he was watching he saw another Replika spotted he was shocked and he soon told everyone about what Xana was trying to do. Soon everyone found out and they soon came back to the factory and Jeremy showed them the Replika's and they were all wondering why was Xana was doing that because he had became much more powerful. Jeremy soon began to send everyone back to Lyoko so they can use the Skid to travel around the world and destroy those Replika's which Jeremy thought this time it wasn't gonna be easy since this time Xana was stronger and had survived his death from the mult agents that Jeremy and Franz Hopper had used to kill him with. Meanwhile the warriors ended back up at Romania to see what Xana has done there after the defeat of his battleship the Malevolence which happened a week ago. Jeremy soon saw what Xana was doing he was trying gain an army against the warriors so he can get revenge for what they did to his prized battleship which was destroyed by Jeremy and Aelita. Then Xana arrived to fight the warriors with warriors from the Marvolence Cult. Mei Mei Yukino Illya and Omar then told the warriors that they did a wonderful effort in destroying the Malevolence in the previous episode, but they failed to destroy the crew of the Malevolence. Jeremy was still at the factory while everyone was still trying to figure out what Xana was up to with Romania. Suddenly he saw what Xana was doing Jeremy saw a Droid Control Battleship that was controls to all of the new Replika's that Xana was making it seems that this time Xana has build a Droid Control Ship and was gonna use battle droids as his army. Jeremy now knew what was happening with Xana he was building a Droid Control Ship and making battle droids as his new army to use to take over the world. Jeremy soon told the others about it and they soon were inside the Skid and they were soon off. Meanwhile Xana saw the warriors coming and he soon sended out droid fighters to attack them and Jeremy soon saw them coming towards the Skid. He soon warned Aelita and the others that Xana was sending droid fighters after them so now it's a real battle Skidbladnir vs droid fighters. Everyone was fighting the fighters and they were losing because the fighters were being all tough and flying everywhere. Ulrich soon told Jeremy saying that Xana is making the droid fighters confuse us we can't aim at them. Jeremy soon found out as well and he had to get everyone back home. He soon told everyone to get back home right away. Everyone soon got aboard and they all left right away back to the factory so Jeremy can study the Droid Control Battleship a bit more, Ulrich and the others were wondering why Xana evening did this in the first place Jeremy soon told them that he is maybe making an army of battle droids and using them as a army because Xana wanted revenge from the destruction of the Malevolence. Mei Mei Yukino Illya and Omar wanted to help out the warriors by destroying Xana and knock out the Droid Control Ship for good. Trivia * This Episode Introduces The Battle Droid Army And The Droid Control Ship As Part Of Xana's New Plans That Will Be Seen Up To The Episode Storm Of Lyoko. Category:Code Lyoko Reborn